


When The (Pent) House Goes Up In Flames

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, michael is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Gavin stays behind in the crew's penthouse to get some work done, but things very quickly go awry. Inspired by the song "Michael Myers Resplendent" by The Mountain Goats.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	When The (Pent) House Goes Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr everamazingfe.tumblr.com. If you'd like to follow my main, it's nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I had posted this before, so if you're reading it for the second time, please enjoy.

**_When the house goes in flames, no one emerges triumphantly from it.  
_ _When the scum begins to circle the drain, everybody loves a winner._**

The smoke was suffocating. The sound of the flames licking at the support beams around him was deafening. A stunt gone wrong, one that went too big too fast and led to a disaster. Gavin was stuck and alone, his two biggest fears being melded with his third. A fear of fire.

"Guys?" His voice was pitiful and weak, looking around frantically for an exit that wouldn't come. A window, twenty stories up. An elevator shaft, with the top of the elevator five stories below. The cable would shred his hands, tear up his fingers, he might live, but he whimpered at the thought. "Michael! Geoff! _Anybody_!" He cried out, the desperation hitting him hard as he tried to pry the window open. He punched the glass once, twice, three times before it shattered and he could clear it from the frame.

Sticking his head out, he could barely see the ground below. Fire trucks were circling, and he tried screaming for them. "I'm up here! Someone help!" He screamed, but his voice was lost on the wind and the sirens.

Gavin whimpered again, the smoke making him hack and cough. Finding a blanket that hadn't yet been set ablaze, he tore it and wrapped his hands with it. Then, he ran, jumped, grabbed onto the elevator cable and slid down with a screech. It groaned under his weight as he landed down hard on it, his hands bloodied from where the blanket had either been shredded through or not covering his skin enough.

Always the lucky one, the elevator doors were open when he kicked in the emergency hatch, and the fire hadn't spread down too far yet. It was coming though, and fast, so he climbed onto the floor and started running down the stairs, hopping rails when he could to save time.

Above him, the top three floors lost their supports entirely and collapsed, bringing down six more floors with their weight. Floor 11 bowed above Gavin's head, and the roaring of the flames pushed him to go even faster. The smoke he'd breathed in was making him hack and cough, his lungs feeling like they were going to burst, but he kept going.

Four more floors collapsed from above him and brought the flames ever closer to him. The building was engulfed in the flames by now, the firefighters not able to keep up with how fast the building was tearing itself apart with the flames. When he finally burst through the lobby doors onto the street, he nearly collapsed right there, feeling like it was impossible to catch his breath. EMTs swarmed him, and not far behind, Geoff emerged from the fascinated crowd.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step back and stay out of our way, this man needs to go to the hospital right away," one of them scolded, holding Geoff back as two others led Gavin away.

"That's my boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend!" Geoff shouted, pushing past the woman without much regard and slipping into the ambulance before the doors were slammed shut. "Fuck, Gav. I don't know how the hell you made it out of there." Geoff's voice was rough and raw from the amount he'd been screaming, trying to get someone's, anyone's, attention that Gavin was in there and he was stuck and he was going to die and _why was no one listening to him_?

"Me neither," Gavin whispered, coughing hard as they slipped an oxygen mask over his face. They asked about his hands, which were bloodied and had some fabric embedded into the wounds. "I... I climbed down the elevator cable so I could get to some stairs. The top floor didn't have stairs, just the elevator, and the whole floor is the apartment."

"And what were you doing there by yourself?" They asked incredulously, as if Gavin was a criminal who had broken in and set the fire himself. He wasn't one for cat burglary or arson.

"We live... _lived_ there," Geoff spoke up, his face twisting into a frown as Gavin continued to cough. "Gav and I, some of our friends, their partners. The rest of us were out, and Gav had some work he wanted to get done so he stayed back."

The EMTS nodded and then were silent as they fixed up Gavin's hands, the drive to the hospital feeling far too drawn out.

"Geoff," Gavin whimpered after a few minutes, and he jumped into action, smoothing the lad's hair back and doing what he could to be soothing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, buddy... All I care about is that you're alive. The rest of that shit can be replaced, that's not an issue," he promised, leaning to press a kiss to his temple. "I will say, you showed some bravery none of us expected out of you. Fucking sliding down an elevator cable like some sort of action hero? Michael's gonna love hearing about that."

Gavin laughed, feeling like he could breathe a little easier as the heavy smoke was pushed from his lungs. "I didn't have as triumphant of an exit as I wanted, though."

"No one emerges triumphantly from that sorta thing, Gav," Geoff chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "It's okay. You're okay." Another kiss to the lad's temple, and then he was following the gurney to the ER room where Gavin would be staying until they were sure he was better.


End file.
